


As I Go Home

by rororourboaht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Multi, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kim minseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororourboaht/pseuds/rororourboaht
Summary: Park ChaeYoung (You/original character) is about to go home when she have a sexy encounter with 7 gorgeous guys.





	As I Go Home

“Yah Park ChaeYoung!  Where do you think you’re going?” yelled YeonTae while her hands are on her hips

“Uhmm home?” with Isn’t-it-obvious kind of face

“Home? No way! It’s a weekend! Let’s go to _______ and party! We can drink as much as we can” said YeonTae while hollering to the other girls to join her

“No, thank you and besides, it’s already late. My parents are going to kill me.”

“Oh come on Cha. It’s only 9pm and I’m sure that your parents are out of town” YeonTae said with humor.

 

Actually, YeonTae is right. My parents are (again) in the other side of the country doing who-knows-what. My parents are extroverts and they love to travel and meet new people while I, on the other hand,  just want to lay in the sofa and drink some hot cocoa while watching variety shows of my favorite KPOP idols.

“How about if you join us tonight, I’m going to let you use my car for a week? Nevermind. What about for a whole month?  What do you think? It is much easier than commuting! “

“Ooohhhh tempting!  But I really like my early morning and late evening exercise so no thanks!”

Damn!  I’m so tempted to get the offer because it’s really hard to commute everyday going to and from school. I maybe the only one from senior year that doesn’t have a car and don’t forget the fact that I live 2 hours away from school. But I know that they will drink too much there and I will be like their babysitter who’s going to nurse them when they are so intoxicated to just stand up.  I don’t want to go home and smell like cigarettes, booze and puke again.

“Come on ChaeYoung!  This will be so much fun!  Don’t be a killjoy!” YeonTae whined.

“You are going to have so much fun.  Not me!  You know that I don’t like parties.” My mind is already set

“Fine!  What about next time?” YeonTae nudged my shoulder.

“Sure, Why not?” I’m lying.

“Okay!  Are you sure you’re okay going home alone?” My best friend is really protective of me even though we are opposite from one another.

“Hey!  I’m 18 years old!  I’m sure I can handle myself.” I assured her.

“Alright. See you on Monday!” She waved goodbye.

“Bye!  “

Yes. You heard that right. I don’t have a car and I live 2 hours away from school. My parents love nature and they bought a house out of nowhere that is up on a hill and our closest neighbors are about 10-minute-walk-away. They are hardly home and they bought a freaking house out of nowhere because it has a good scenery. Really? Do you notice my sarcasm here?

Let me tell you how I commute. I need to walk for 10 minutes from school to the bus stop and I’m going to ride the bus for 1 and a half hour then I’m gonna walk for 20 minutes until I reach my humble home. Easy, right? I don’t know how my parents are not feeling bad for me. It’s really hard to commute going and coming from school. It’s really a good thing that there is no such thing as “traffic” where I live and also I’m just joking. Where in earth has no traffic? *sigh*

I’m really tired and my uniform smells like a mixture of sweat and rain water. Haven’t I told you that it’s raining? Yeah, I’m that unlucky. And it doesn’t help that my uniform is white long polo-type of blouse and my skirt is flaring that ends 4 inches above my knees without the blazer kind of thing that other schools have. I’m also wearing black socks that ends in my ankles, that is so soaked because of the pouring rain. So I’m really freezing and I just want to go home, took a shower and snooze my night and the day after this away.

The bus arrived and what a surprise. The bus is full and I have nowhere to sit. Great.

I went to the back of the bus (because there is the only place that has space. I just don’t know why people tend to go near the door. Just, why?) in front of the two rather cute high school boys that I think has the same age as I am that is attending school near us.

Now I really feel conscious on how I look. Like how often will you see cute guys? Actually the more that I look at them, I realized that they are the ulzzangs from _________ high school. OMG! It’s Sehun and Chanyeol. How unlucky can I get? Oh my! I hope they can’t smell me even though I’m only few centimeters away from them. (The format of the bus at the back looks like in a train. I don’t know how to explain it but get what I mean?)

They are so f*cking dreamy. They look like models that came from a fashion magazine. It’s already 9pm and they still look fresh as if its morning. Damn!

I put on my earphones to at least distract me for the fact that I’m going to stand for 1 and a half hour and the space is getting smaller that I’m shoulder-to-shoulder with the other passengers.

Oh! What is that smell? It is smells so good. It is a manly scent that is not overpowering like the other boys in my school wears because they think they will look more masculine but in reality people just want to puke. I can’t help but sniff the scent from the passenger behind me and alas! When I look around, I found the most handsome guy that I laid my eyes on. And he’s fucking looking at me as well!

“Yah Kim Jong In! Stop staring or you’re gonna melt the pretty lady!” yells Chanyeol then winks and smiles at me

 

So, the gorgeous man is named KIM JONGIN. I was really embarrassed on what Chanyeol said that it really made me blush and I just looked at the floor to prevent them from noticing how I was affected by that remark.

I didn’t hear any comeback from JongIn so maybe it was coincidence that he was looking at me OR in reality he was looking at something else that I was just blocking his view. I’m really dumb, aren’t I?  So I turned around again to check but damn. He is still looking at me and I was really mesmerized. OMG! He just smirked. (My panties are getting wet! This man is so damn sexy)

“Guys! I think Mr.Kim is very busy at the moment!“ said by the very cute guy beside JongIn  and did a highfive with another guy with huge round glasses that almost cover his full face but it didn’t hinder how gorgeous this man look.

“I think so too. He doesn’t even acknowledge us. I feel hurt!” said Sehun

“Wait a minute! I know you! You are the captain that we are against at the InterHigh Science Competition last week right?” said the guy with the glasses and geez!  Why he put his face so close to mine?  We literally have few centimeters between our lips that I can smell his minty breath. Fangirling aside, I do remember him. He is Kim Min Seok and the cute guy beside him is Byun Baekhyun.

I was mesmerized and couldn’t believe that he remembers me and I was literally staring at him and I just can’t speak like I have something stuck on my throat.

“Hey! Can you hear us?” said Baekhyun while removing one of the plugs of my earphones. I’m embarrassed. I literally forgot that I have my earphones on.

“W-what?” WHATTHEHECK! Nice going Chaeyoung! Don’t you have any good thing to say! Ugh!

They all laughed and they just continued to chat with one another like I was not there in the first place! *sigh* I just made myself so dumb in front of them! Way to go Chaeyoung! 

So I just put my earphones back on and I realized that I was surrounded by their whole group. (Chanyeol and Sehun is sitting in front of me, Jongin is behind me as if indirectly hugging me, Baekhyun and Minseok on my right and the very famous Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo on my left. Like damn! Why am I so lucky and unlucky at the same time?  Why I haven’t bother to make myself more presentable before I go home?

Even though I was standing for 20 minutes, the bus hasn’t gone so far from where I was fetched because of the damn traffic and I was really feeling sleepy. I’m starting to close my eyes when I felt a hand touches my upper back thigh. Maybe I was imagining things, I was really sleepy by the way.

But the hand never goes away. Then another hand touches my upper front thighs! Am I imagining things or what? I don’t really want to assume or suddenly react because I will be really humiliated so I’m just going to ignore it for now.

I am still cold because my uniform is still kind of wet so I thought it was just my clothes touching me. Yeah, that’s right.  Maybe it was just my clothes. Don’t be so paranoid Chaeyoung! And besides, the bus is so full that there’s no room for us to move even just a little bit. I’m just really crazy, just forget it.

The hands started to somehow caress my upper thighs and their palms are really warm that it really doesn’t bother me at all. Actually, I really enjoyed how the hands caressed my thighs as if my thighs are the hottest things that it ever touched that it gave me goose bumps on how light the touch was.  That was maybe the reason why I thought I was imagining this.

My eyes were still shut as if I’m sleeping but my body is really burning like I’m on fire.  It’s a good thing that there is a pole right beside me that I can hold on to.

I thought that the hands were going to stay where they are but I suddenly felt the hands starting to go upwards toward my panties and I really don’t know if I was imagining this but I felt a hand on my butt and squeeze it. 

I almost jump because of the shock that someone squeezed by butt but then I felt two hands on my breasts and started to massage it on top of my clothes and bra.  And even though there are layers of clothing above, I can still feel the warmth from the person’s hands radiating through my body that makes me bite my lip.

Goose bumps rose inside my body when I felt warm breathing on the nape of my neck.  He breathes heavily as if he could smell how aroused I am right at that moment.  I don’t know what to do.  Am I going to tell them to stop?  But I don’t want them to stop.  It seems that if they stop, I will be like a 4-year-old child in the candy store but wasn’t allowed to buy candy.

The hands that are exploring my body started to multiply but instead of being afraid, I somehow enjoyed it more.  I felt their warmth on the different parts of my body.  Some are on my butt, on my breasts, on my thighs and inside my thighs.  As if the fingers are silently commanding my legs to separate so I gave in and slightly widen the space between my thighs and the fingers just slowly fell the warmth inside my body that can’t be blocked by my white cotton panties.

Even though there are many hands in my body, I didn’t felt like the touches are being rushed.  As if they are admiring me like a statue that if they did one single wrong move, I will break into tiny little pieces. I like how they are admiring me as their own prized possessions and even though I can’t see their expressions, I can feel their touches telling me that I am theirs only. 

As a finger touched my clitoris, I felt a sense of euphoria deep inside me that runs through my spine and made me moan softly.

“You like that ChaeYoung? “ Kyungsoo’s warm breath and deep voice make my ear have an orgasm (if that is even possible)

Another moan escaped from my lips when the pressure of the finger on my clitoris was emphasized and it started to circle around it.  As I moan,  I tilted my head a little higher and I felt a soft warm lips kissing me on my nape and my blouse seems not be a barrier for him that he’s also kissing my shoulder blades.

I suddenly open my eyes as I felt hands unbuttoning my blouse one by one and I saw the lustful eyes of Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongdae.  Then I realized that the one that is kissing my neck and shoulders is JongIn and knowing that the first 3 buttons of my blouse is unbuttoned, he did the unthinkable and remove the cloth on my shoulder area and started to kiss it again without the barrier of the cloth and it feels amazing.

 

I felt another pressure in my clitoris that made me close my eyes again and moan and my blouse was fully unbuttoned.  I know that this is wrong but it feels so right.  The clasps of my bra and my C cup breasts are free for them to touch.  It somehow made me jump as 2 sets of lips started to lick my nipples.  I can feel the warmth from their mouths as they skilfully circle their tongues around my already hard nipples.

Then they started to pull my panties off and at I started to protest.

“Don’t make us stop baby girl.  We all know that you want this too” JongIn’s husky voice radiating in my ear as he yanked off my panties. 

“Delicious” I can feel JongIn’s smirk as he sniffed my panties and put it inside his pockets. 

Instead of being turned off, my pussy becomes wetter and I know that they felt it too.  Because they started to massage the inside of my thighs as I felt a finger in the opening of my pussy.

“So tight” mumbled Baekhyun as he slowly entered my opening.

Another moan escaped from me that made a small opening on my lips that Minseok didn’t waste.  He kissed me like there is no tomorrow.  I can feel the passion through his lips and I was kinda surprised that his tongue is already in my mouth.

Then I took a deep breath when I felt a soft warm and wet mouth on my clitoris that made my insides do somersaults.  Another moan escaped my mouth that is muffled by Minseok’s kiss.  Mixtures of emotions was overpowering me at the moment then I felt JongIn’s finger stimulating my asshole and I really feel so full.  Together with Jongdae’s mouth on my clitoris, with Baekhyun’s fingers inside my pussy and now JongIn’s expert finger on my asshole, mention Minseok’s onslaught in my mouth and the tender touches and sweet mouths of Kyungsoo,  Sehun and Chanyeol on my breasts and other parts of my body, I feel so full that I’m going to burst. 

Their actions started to go faster as my moans started to get louder but still muffled by Minseok’s mouth and tongue,  I fear that my first ever orgasm will shatter me but it didn’t.  Instead, I feel so elated and alive, my heart is thumping so much as if I did 5km run but I’m not tired.

They stop on what they are doing on my body as I’m still shivering from the orgasm that I just had.  Then the bus suddenly stopped and the bus driver yelled “Last stop guys! “

Even though it felt so damn good, I felt so humiliated after what had just happened. All of my blood went to my cheeks as I immediately fixed myself up and hurriedly go out of the bus.

“You’re so dumb Chaeyoung!  Why did you let it happen?“ I scolded myself as I remember what happened inside the bus

“But it felt so good and I didn’t know that orgasm feels so amazing!” My stupid brain answered

I’m really embarrassed as I started to walk home. I’m talking to myself quietly that I didn’t realized that someone is hollering behind me.

I turned around and I saw those seven guys who rocked my world just a few minutes ago.

 

“Do you think that we will make you leave with just that?” JongIn smirked and all of them started to walk towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all.  
> I apologize for the grammatical errors and also for the typos. I made this fanfic a year ago so my writing is a lot different compared right now. i just want to share it here. This is a smut without plot so read it and asking me what is the story of this because there are none at all. you guys may wonder why Suho is not in here, that is because this story is supposed to be long and Suho was supposed to be one of the main characters.  
> if you like this, don't be afraid to comment. if you like me to continue this story, comment as well. Thank you guys and enjoy.


End file.
